


Aliit

by magdalyna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: Inspired by a rumination Shadowmaat had on Mandalorians and the 'lone wolf' media archetype, and how often we see this character in the Star wars canon who happens to be a Mandalorian.So -- what makes a Mando?





	Aliit

**Author's Note:**

> shadowmaat:
> 
> One observation I’d like to make. Mandalorians as a society/people are supposed to be really big on aliit. Family/Clan is a central theme of their lives. And yet all of the Mandos we’ve met so far have been more of a “I’m a loner, and a loner’s got to be alone” mindset. Would it really take that much away from their story/characterization to give them strong family ties? The clones sure as heck manage to be tough and badass while still supporting the hell out of their brothers. Go blow up a battlefield full of droids then go back and snuggle your vod til you fall asleep. It doesn’t take anything away from them, it makes them better. At least IMO.
> 
> Not saying there’s anything wrong with loner characters- heck, Star Wars is FULL of them- but a little variety might be nice, too. And in the case of the Mandalorians, it’d help make those loners stick out more if they were an exception rather than the rule.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Taken from Wookieepedia, a summary of the Resol'nare: 
> 
> The Resol'nare, or Six Actions when translated from Mando'a into Galactic Basic Standard, were the central tenets of Mandalorian life. They consisted of wearing armor, speaking the language, defending oneself and family, raising your children as Mandalorians, contributing to the clan's welfare, and when called upon by the Mand'alor, rallying to their cause.

what is a Mando, alone? what makes you a Mandalorian, if you have no _aliit_ to claim you, no home to return to, no loved ones to defend? if the roof over your head at night only covers you, just you?

how does one keep to the _Resol'nare_ , with no young to teach? when you must speak Basic to do your business?

what is a Mando alone, but like a lothwolf - separated from a pack, a lone wolf is therefore not strong, its place in the universe left tenuous by its weakness of numbers.

a lone wolf is a desperate, panicky thing prone to poor decision making and jangled nerves, to be wary of and a Mando alone is equally in dire straits.

a Mando alone, purporting to prefer such – nothing more than one who is burdened and burned by the past, by abandonment and loss, shaped and twisted by hostile circumstances.

a Mando alone is therefore not a Mandalorian in body or spirit but a _dar’manda_ purely for technicality. the state of being Mandalorian is a binary: you either are keeping to the Resol’nare or you are not.

for Jango Fett, who holds a mantle of leadership for a planet that has turned its back on the very tenets of that mantle … it is the deeper betrayal than the massacre that took Jaster Mereel from him or being sold into slavery by his betrayers ever could be. the deeper insult.

holding Boba in his arms, taking those first few steps back towards keeping to the code of his people … it is worth the price for whatever these shadowy figures want with him and the cloners. worth the price to stomach doing business with and following the orders of Yan Dooku, no matter what creepy _dar’jetti_ name he’s parading around with these days.


End file.
